


圈套

by tangcu



Category: kyoukaraoreha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	圈套

黄昏。

杂乱的桌椅板凳，阴暗的长廊，空无一人的校舍。

片桐智司用脚背踢开挡路的课桌，一遍遍被雨水浸透又晾干的木板像松软酥脆的威化饼干，纷纷从生锈的金属支架上脱落碎裂开来。

“……你可真是花大手笔。”伊藤侧身躲过飞扬的木屑，啧声道，“他都已经是你的二把手了，想吃进嘴里哪儿用得着这么大费周章？”

“你哪来的脸说他？还不是你们俩非要给他个下马威。”三桥插着兜走在最后，“要我说，在哪儿下狠手不是下狠手呢——管他心里服不服，先操熟了，然后什么都好说了。”

“我本来就是无所谓的，这个老大不当也罢。”片桐抬手拂掉肩上的落灰，使了个眼色，和伊藤一起把沉重的实木真皮沙发搬开，一边说道，“不能让相良继续留在开久了。这家伙越来越不知道自己是被谁养着了。”

相良正睡在沙发后面的草丛里。

“话说你怎么知道他在这里啊？”

片桐蹲下来，轻轻地撩开挡在他额前的发丝。清秀小巧的五官露了出来，眉头微微皱着，好像发了烧似的眼角红红的，呼吸间还带着灼热的湿气。

当年相良像湿漉漉的野狗一样被丢在开久，他不顾手下的反对，帮相良解决了追兵。他让相良躺到沙发上去休息，但当片桐处理完一切回过头来的时候，已经找不到相良了。那时相良还没那么不知天高地厚，他一身的血污，怕脏了片桐的地方，便踉踉跄跄地躲到了沙发背后，小奶狗似的蜷成一团，声音也不敢发出来。等人散了，周边清净了，他断断续续的喘息声被寂静的空气无限地放大，几乎要震碎片桐的心脏。

只有这里能才捡到他的狂犬。

三桥吹了声口哨，弯下腰瞄了相良一眼：“睡着还挺可爱嘛。”

这家伙小心思多，战斗力却不太行，也不抗打。被三桥用尽全力打了一拳，现在嘴角还淤着血，睡梦中还时不时地伸出舌头舔舔伤。

“他搞出那么多事，只是怕被智司丢掉罢了。”伊藤感叹道，“你们的家事闹得可真大。”

“……我们的家事吗。”片桐笑了笑，“那两位回吧。”

“喂卸磨杀驴可不是你们正直的人应该做的事啊。”

“要当驴你自己当啊二货。”

相良嘴唇蠕动了几下，没能说出什么；眼睛抖了抖，竭尽全力撑开了条缝，眼皮却力不从心地耷拉了下去。伊藤伸手碰了下他泛着病态红晕的脸蛋，他像个渴水的人，恋恋不舍地追着伊藤的手偏过头去。

片桐淡然地把手缩了回来，撑着膝盖站起身来。

“我们去哪呀片桐老大。”

实在是让人难以相信，这贱兮兮的语气居然是那个狡猾的男人发出来的——他刚刚才设计撂翻了开久，只一拳就把相良斩落马下，铿锵有力地说自己是千叶最强。

“毕竟我是个和平主义者嘛。”黄色卷发笑眯眯地说，“比起千叶最强，我最近更想和这只小野猫玩一玩啊。”

伊藤反手去试他额头的温度，有点忧心地抬起头来：“他烧得挺厉害的。不如去一下保健室吧。”

片桐皱了皱眉：“我们这里没有保健老师。”

“我就知道你和智司肯定要心软的啦~”三桥摆出蛙泳时划水的姿势，挤开了片桐和伊藤，嘚瑟地揪起相良的衣领，粗暴地把人抗到肩上，“那，发烧的小相良，就让三桥选手先享用啦。”

相良胃里空空如也，三桥硬邦邦的肩头一直又硌着他柔软的小腹，颠簸几下后，他终于受不了地睁开了眼睛。然而这样的角度让他有些迷茫，眼睛眨了好几下才明白自己的处境，艰难地撑着三桥的后背昂起头来。他听得见智司的声音，却明白扛着自己的人不是智司。他着急地扭动身体试图挣脱双腿的钳制，却被这人戏谑地拍了一下屁/股。

兴许是打着智司一定会原谅自己、两个人还能重归于好的小算盘才乖乖地躺在这里等他来捡的吧。他倒是很懂怎么让自己心软。这家伙，实在是让人又爱又恨。

“没办法。”片桐叹了口气，“这也符合我们一开始定的规则。”

伊藤向三桥投去警告的眼神。

“啧。伊藤你那是什么眼神啊。”三桥气鼓鼓地瞪了回去，“我是狡猾卑鄙没错，但又不像这家伙没良心又不知轻重。”

“你脸呢……”伊藤忍不住扶了扶额头。

“不好意思啊，捡走你的人是我，相-良-同-学。”三桥像吞了甘甜的蜜饯似的，甜蜜地咀嚼掉这几个字之后，脸上的笑容一瞬间敛了去，“真抱歉，自投罗网的可是你啊。”

 

 

“昨天还生龙活虎的，怎么今天就蔫不拉几的了？”三桥一脚踹开通往天台的铁门，“为了让智司心软你也真的是用心设计了。……你说你搞那么多歪脑筋干什么？要不是你在我和伊藤面前欠揍地晃悠，现在顶多就是智司一个人教训教训你罢了。”

“啊，难道你不知道自己晃着屁股来挑衅我们的样子真的很欠操？”三桥露出恍然大悟的表情，“也是。你一直以为看着你的只有智司吧？”

三桥把相良丢在地上，转身锁了门。相良没趁他转头的时候偷袭，或许是发热的身体没有力气，也或许是沉浸在被智司抛弃的错愕中回不过神来，他半垂着眼睛，侧卧在地上一动不动。三桥走过去，用脚尖轻轻踢了他的小腹，他这才如梦初醒地转动眼珠望过来，哑着嗓子说：“还轮不到你来教训我。”

三桥笑了笑，没有接着他的话说下去：“智司操过你么？”

相良支着胳膊肘撑起上半身，终于又看出了几分平时的样子，只是狡诈的眸光染着病怏怏的困意，宛如伸出利爪的野猫没注意肉垫也在敌人面前展露无遗。

他摇摇晃晃地站了起来，手指发颤地把头发别到耳后，挑衅地看着三桥：“变态。别总想着操男人。现在只有我们两个，我要和你单挑。”

“へえ。”三桥努着嘴，赞许地点了点头，“好啊。”

大概是生病影响了相良的判断力。

他拳头都握不紧，晕晕乎乎地扑向三桥。三桥侧身一闪，往他肚子上狠击一记，相良捂着肚子踉踉跄跄地往前两步，不顾疼痛咬着牙冲向铁门。

三桥快步追上来，抬高了腿，险险地擦过相良颈侧，一脚踩在门上，发出沉闷的一声。相良腿一下子软了，要不是三桥眼疾手快勾住他的衣领，恐怕这张伤痕累累的漂亮脸蛋又要新添伤痕。

他顺势从背后抱住相良，胳膊绕到他胸前，拨开校服外套去撩里面迷彩的内衬。相良条件反射地抓住三桥的手，手心里满是冷汗。

“……”相良的嘴唇抖了抖，似乎想说什么，最终还是垂下眼睛，把话咽了回去。

三桥把相良两只手腕并到一起握住，另一只手钻了进去。他身体烫得厉害，连呼吸都像是着了火一样，在三桥的荫蔽下苦闷地挣扎。他受不了三桥冰凉的手的触碰，只好弓起腰，后背几乎与三桥的胸腹严丝合缝地贴到一起了，还是没躲过。

乳头在凉意的刺激下战战兢兢地硬了起来。相良倒抽一口凉气，下意识地骂出了声，“变态、给老子住——”话没说完，肺叶里浅浅的氧气就不够用了，话尾微妙地扭转成了软绵绵的哭腔。

他实在是手足无措地快要哭了。

他可以被打得遍体鳞伤，却从来不知道怎么面对这样的状况。

三桥顺着他胸前的肌肉纹理一路向下，挑开了皮带，相良来不及合起腿来，松松垮垮的裤子便瞬间落到了脚边。他把膝盖顶入相良双腿之间，隔着粗糙的布料暧昧地磨蹭着对方垂软的性器。

或许是太害怕了，那团软肉一直软趴趴地垂着。三桥倒是已经兴奋起来了，下身支起了帐篷，几乎嵌进了相良的股沟。相良死撑着不肯服软，始终没放弃挣扎，只是挣动的幅度越来越小，力气也越来越微弱，最后只能靠着三桥勉强站住。

三桥往相良嘴里塞了两根手指，后者几乎是呜咽着吞到了喉咙口，三桥还不作罢，一边搔着他的齿列和口腔内侧，一边又插了一根手指左右撑开了他小小的嘴巴。

相良下颚被顶得一阵阵发酸，咬也咬不下去，只能嘴角淌着涎液，仰靠在三桥肩上。往日紧绷着的眉眼舒缓开了，双眸不知道聚焦在哪里，喉咙时不时地抽动，发出一阵阵模糊的呻吟。

尽情地玩弄过他的嘴巴之后，三桥把手指抽了出来，而相良一时还闭不上嘴，微张的双唇之间，小小的舌头无奈地舔舐着因为被过度撑开而干涩酸痛的唇角。三桥看着那张过分小巧的嘴巴，心里有点痒痒的，低下头试探性地轻咬一口，又缠住相良的舌尖，顶开他已经被折腾得有气无力了的上颚，再度扫荡了这片刚被蹂躏过的领土。

他亲着相良，后者呜呜地叫着，一直想合上牙关反抗，于是他抓住相良的小腿拉高，湿淋淋的手指撬开紧闭的穴口，里面又烫又软，受惊地咬住了侵入的指节。

上面的嘴巴也惊喘一声泄了气。

三桥用手指磨蹭着不再反抗的穴肉，插了一会儿抽出手指来，指腹之间摩擦了几下，笑了：“你下面黏黏糊糊的。”他探头看了一眼相良的性器，那里还是软的，便戏谑地说道，“这不是就算前面兴奋不起来，后面也能自己准备好挨操么。”

相良羞耻地低下了头，三桥却来了劲，揪住头发把他的脸扯向自己的方向，强迫他看着自己。

相良欲哭无泪地闭上了眼睛。

“自己玩过吧。”三桥下了结论，“想象着自己被智司操的样子，不摸前面也能靠后面射出来吗？”

相良梗着脖子：“没有！不是，没有——！你不要胡说——”

三桥捏住他的后颈，凶狠地堵上了他的嘴。他揽住相良纤细的腰肢往自己的方向一拉，被傍晚的寒意所沾染的肉棒，冲破毫不设防的入口，直直地破开了滚烫的肉壁。

相良疯了一样地咬破三桥的嘴唇，挣开他的捆束，哆嗦着发出不成句的哀鸣。但他下半身却怎么都不敢动，只能抽泣着踮起脚来，抠住铁门上凸起的花纹，挺着腰咬住侵入的凶器。

三桥莫名其妙地得了好处，便握着他的腰胯，随意地摆起了腰。相良的哭声没有停过，脸花得一塌糊涂，太过用力的手指也沾上了斑斑锈迹。

“好热啊你……你会不会死啊。”话说得危言耸听，三桥的语气仍旧十分轻松，“你要是死了，我就把你丢在这里。……谁分得清你是病死的，还是被男人干死的？”

仿佛是被这话刺激到了，肉穴开始了痉挛般的抽搐。相良呛了两声，小脸抽动着，硬是想要把眼泪吞进肚子里去，眼泪却不遂人愿，盈满了眼眶就往下掉。

三桥把性器拔了出来，面对面地把相良抱在怀里，没让他得到喘息的机会，立刻把肉棒埋了进去。相良已经烧得有些神志不清了，耷拉着脑袋眯着眼，三桥把他两只胳膊甩到自己肩上，他也没什么反抗地照办了。

他一把抱起相良，肉棒陷得更深了，引得后者低叫一声，不太正常地打了个寒颤。三桥把他托高，又冲着刚才的方向捣了过去，他长长地呻吟出声，连细腻的脖子也异常艳丽地仰了过去。

“舒服么？”三桥拍了拍他的后背，像在哄呛奶的婴儿似的。相良艰难地咽了口唾沫，什么话都说不出来，只是用高热的额头去蹭三桥的脸。

三桥没再管他有没有勃起，只一个劲儿地去戳刺那一小片格外敏感的软肉。相良在三桥怀里簌簌发抖，咬着他校服的前襟艰难地挨着，直到把黑色的校服浸出大片的水渍。

“这么乖多好啊。”三桥叹着气去抓他的后脑勺，发丝之间都是汗，把原本松软的头发打成了绺儿，缠绵地绕着他的指缝。相良宛如睡不醒的猫一样眯着眼松了口，往后仰躺下去，把脖子之上的重量全都压在三桥手心里。

三桥又顶了几下，在他身体里射了出来。相良的身体猛地抽搐了一下，肉壁跟着裹紧，好像在压榨肉棒的存货似的死不松口。

他瞄了一眼，相良的性器硬得发红，前端淅淅沥沥地滴了些粘液，却没射出来。但身体的反应分明是达到高潮了。三桥有点疑惑，但这疑问下一秒就抛到了脑后。他草草地擦了擦喷溅出的浊液，脱下外套裹住相良的肩膀，抱着他下了天台，穿越空无一人的校舍，踹开了保健室的大门。

“哇伊藤我感觉我被传染了呜呜呜呜——”

坐在病床上的海胆头吓了一跳，从三桥手里接过烫得像刚出炉的小笼包似的、彻底昏死过去的相良：“——你可真行啊！”

“好的！三桥配送员任务完成！把人活着送到伊藤手里了！”三桥笑眯眯地弯着腰敬礼，只是脸有点不正常的发红，“要带他去医院噢伊藤酱，人要是死在你手里，你可要给片桐老大一个解释的。”

“……”

相良畏寒地打着颤，紧紧地皱着眉头，头蹭来蹭去，最后钻进了伊藤的长衫，找到了合适的位置，不算安稳地睡下了。

三桥露出奇异的表情，重重地哼了一声，转头离开了。

 

 

 

“好啦……”伊藤把小火团拦腰抱了起来，“那就去医院吧。”

相良嘴巴动了动，含混不清地嘟囔了一声“不去……” 待伊藤低头看他的时候，他已然恢复了安静。

真是迷一样的条件反射。

天已经彻底黑了，小小的乡陲没什么夜生活，连路灯之间都隔得比城市要长。伊藤倒是不觉得抱着相良有什么不对劲的地方，只是偶尔与加班结束的上班族擦肩而过时，对方投过来的视线，让他不太舒服。

相良迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，伸长胳膊抓住了伊藤的手腕。

“要——要去哪啊。”

“去医院。”

“……不去医院。”

猫一样的眼睛，凶里却带着软乎乎的棉花团。

“不要闹了。”伊藤叹了口气，“智司可比三桥恐怖多了。”

“要不是你我也不会——”相良有些气急败坏，话说到一半却闭上了嘴，恹恹地把脸瞥到一边去了。

他不想说就罢了。伊藤把他往上颠了一下，继续往医院的方向走。相良不再说话，只是手指在揪着他的衣襟，手劲时大时小的。伊藤总觉得哪里怪怪的，再低头去看相良的时候，竟然发现相良脸红了。

感觉到伊藤在看自己，相良斜眼瞟回去，又不堪重负地移开了视线。

“……不要去医院。”

怎么还是这句话啊。他也太倔了吧。

“他……”相良吞吞吐吐的，声音骤然变小，“……他射进来了。肚子里，好难受。”

伊藤忽然明白这一路上怎么甩都甩不掉的麝香味道是从哪里来的了。

“别去医院……我不想让人知道……”从来不求人的家伙，求人的时候就是这个样子么。

用这种表情求他，他可没办法拒绝啊。

“家里只有退烧药。”

“嗯……没关系。不吃也行。明早就好了。”

伊藤开始掉头往回走。似乎是心里的担子终于放下了，相良头歪在他胸前，发出小小、细不可查的鼾声，彻底睡过去了。

他难以想象自己正抱着相良，走在回家的路上。

这个人又卑鄙又狡诈，道德观还歪得要命，欺负弱小又逼他土下座，最后还搞出那么多事来——虽然他正在为此受到应受的惩罚。

可他睡着的模样真的很讨人喜欢。

他本来就长了一张娃娃脸，若平时不挤眉弄眼地凶人，恐怕没人会害怕他，更不会把他当开久的二把手来看。

哎……自己干嘛要为他开脱啊。

伊藤趁着黑溜进家门，把人放在自己的床上，正欲下楼找医药盒，长衫的后摆却被相良拉住了。

“别走。”他发着抖，牙齿咬得咯咯作响，“我好冷。”

“可是你得吃药——”

“不准走。”

拽着他的手虚弱得一挣就能挣开，嘴里说着命令的话，气息却微弱得可怜巴巴。

就算生病了，他还是一样的倔强。就像前是三桥这只豺狼，后是黑手党那群虎豹，智司也离自己而去，不管自己正以一当千，他也一定要推翻这令他不悦的现实。

伊藤脱掉外套扔到相良身上。相良被蒙住了脸，在一团衣服里惊慌地找寻着出口。

伊藤套上运动服，迈上床去，从侧面抱住了相良。后者忽然僵硬地停了下来，从领口钻出一个毛茸茸的头顶，两只眼睛圆溜溜地露了出来，盯着伊藤的下巴，磕磕巴巴地说：“我、我可没要你抱着我。”

伊藤没有作声，相良一头埋进靠了小半晚上十分熟悉的胸口，没再说话。

说两遍就是真的不愿意，只说一遍就是傲娇。

微寒的秋夜里抱着这么一个暖炉，伊藤舒服得昏昏欲睡。忽然他一个激灵，坐起身来，连带着相良也被扯了一下，晕乎乎地眯眼望着伊藤。

“你说你肚子里——”

“呃……”相良眼神躲躲闪闪的，“算了。那个，算了。”

伊藤露出怀疑的目光。

相良被看得浑身不自在，索性掀开被子和伊藤的制服，摇摇晃晃地下了床：“……那我去清理一下。”

“你站都站不稳。”

“你别过来。”相良难堪地挥开伊藤的手，“我自己来。”

“我帮你。”

“不要你帮。”

说一次是傲娇，说两次是真的不愿意。

可这种情况下，不愿意他也得愿意。

伊藤把他扛到肩上，任由他踢打挣扎，果断地把人扔进了浴室。小只的野猫坐在干净的浴缸里，似乎还没搞清楚发生了什么似的，迷茫地环顾四周，直到看见伊藤拿着调好温度的花洒走近了，才像只身长不够长、跨不过门槛的奶猫一样，伸着胳膊就要往外跑。

伊藤把花洒放在一边，三下五除二地剥去了相良的衣服。他又是惧寒又是羞耻，腿并得严严实实的，不知道为什么还像女孩子一样捂住了胸口。

他好像不知道自己这个姿势只是遮住了他的前面，后面反倒光溜溜地露出来了。

粘稠的浊液沾在被干得软烂殷红的穴口。连带着股沟都黏糊糊湿漉漉的。有些地方因为时间过了太久已经干掉了，像不规则的鳞片一样沾在他双腿之间。

“把腿分开。”伊藤朝他大腿根处打了一记。相良吃痛地往后一躲，这下连脖子都红了。

“我什么都不做，就帮你清理一下。”伊藤无奈地安慰他，“出了浴室的门我就把这些都忘掉。”

“……不要告诉三桥。”

明明三桥就是罪魁祸首，所有人都可能不知道事情会发展到这一步，唯独三桥不可能不知道。

“……好。”伊藤只好哭笑不得地答应下来。

他慢慢分开双腿，露出同样泥泞不堪的性器。伊藤用花洒淋上去，他偏过头咬着嘴唇，像是极力忍耐着什么。

说到底伊藤也是第一次干这个，右手除了自家的小弟弟之外也没染指过别家的，他做好心理建设，伸手握住了相良的肉棒，细腻地搓洗着。相良抱着腿的手在一个劲儿地发颤，颤到最后连腿都抱不住了，两条细腿脱力地倒向外侧。

伊藤冲掉外面一层软痂，伸了两根手指，撑开他尚未完全合上的肉穴。被他高热内部紧紧含着的白浊这才涓涓地流出。相良总是偶尔控制不住发出一声暧昧的呻吟，搞得伊藤也面红耳赤的，说不兴奋都是假的。

终于再也没有液体往外流了，伊藤冲掉手指上的残留，再度伸进去探了一下，又勾出了一手指的精液。

伊藤把相良的手拉过来：“你自己掰开。里面也要洗一下。”

相良皱着眉看了他一眼，显然十分抗拒。

伊藤已经摸准了相良的心理，好声好气地哄他：“快点弄完我们睡觉了。”

当同样的事情，被冠以不同的理由，发生在不同的场景，好像就具有了截然相反的意义。

相良咬着嘴唇，自己掰开了两片臀肉，把里面彻彻底底地露了出来。伊藤掩饰着吞了下口水，调小了花洒的水量，细细的水流仍旧有不小的冲力，更何况是容不得一丝撩拨的地方。

“呜哈、啊……”

相良的呻吟脱口而出。

他红着脸偷瞄了伊藤一眼，哑着嗓子羞恼地说：“快点弄完！”

伊藤脑子一片混乱，插进去的手指也开始四处乱搞，不经意地擦过他的敏感点，之后所有的插弄都带上了恶意。

相良头脑发昏，嗯嗯啊啊地叫个不停，好在伊藤还残存了点理智，知道这是在自己家，扔掉花洒捂住相良的嘴，另一只手却忙个不停，一直在刺激他的前列腺。

很快他就受不了地扬起了头，无声地尖叫着，大颗的眼泪从眼角滑落。肉壁越绞越紧，达到了巅峰后又缓缓地平静下去。

但他没射。

伊藤有点不确定地问：“舒服么？”

相良像只慵懒的猫，淡淡地瞟了他一眼，眸子里盛满了不言而喻的惬意。

伊藤最后冲了冲相良的下身，弯腰把他抱出了浴室。他下身有点硬了，但相良此时却极其不负责任地睡过去了。

他本以为相良会提出来为他解决的。

这家伙骨子里还是混蛋。

这种一味宠溺的相处方式不太适合相良。他是只养不住的野猫，不懂念主，不懂回报，不懂见好就收。

所以要给他戴上项圈。

……所以智司才要给他教训。

但他并不会参与进这个局里。……希望三桥也是。野猫归野猫，挂上了项圈就是有了主人。都不用智司把自己的名字写上去，相良自己就能把栓绳交到智司手里。

实在是吃透了相良的性格。

伊藤洗完澡，回到卧室，却发现床上空荡荡的，已然没有了相良的身影。短暂的错愕之后，他了然地笑了笑，关上了大敞的窗户，钻进被窝闭上了眼睛。

 

 

夜幕笼罩着开久荒凉的校园。相良衣服还是湿的，夜风一拂，几乎让人产生了衣角正慢慢结冰的错觉。

他不明白。

被三桥干他可以当做被狗咬了一口，被伊藤用手指从里到外玩了个遍他更不在意，他只是难以接受自己被智司送出去的现实。

发热、受伤和腰酸背痛，让他走得缓慢又艰难。

相良平时走路都像猫似的，不发出半点声响，可惜这回拖着沉重的身体，眼前还一阵阵发黑，路都看不清，纯粹依仗着自己对开久的熟悉摸了进去。

躺在沙发上的正是智司。

听见响声，他掀了掀眼皮，斜眼睨着相良：“过来。”

相良又是委屈又是气愤，站在原地不肯挪一步，心里恨透自己长了一身贱骨头，都已经被人丢了，还要自己跑回来受辱。

片桐见他没动窝，便双手交叉盖住了小腹，又合了眼睛。

相良越想越气，于是他冲了上去，飞身压到智司身上，双手揪住对方的领口，艰难地挤出几个字：

“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”智司反问回去，“你怎么从伊藤那里逃走了？”

“我——”相良气得呛了口气，重重地咳嗽了几声，震得耳朵嗡嗡作响。他脱力地低下头去，额头抵在智司厚实的胸口，眼睛有点湿润。

片桐没说话，只是静静地盯着相良。后者硬生生地把眼泪逼回去，嘴里呐呐道：“你明明知道……”

他跨坐在智司身上，抬手脱掉了制服外套，露出嫣红圆润的肩膀和瘦削的腰腹，紧接着又去解智司的腰带。片桐非但没有喊停，还配合地微微抬了腰。相良往下挪了挪，对折身体含住了片桐的性器，一只手撸动着他含不进去的下半截肉棒，另一只手解开裤子，沾了口水去插自己的肉穴。

含了半天他嘴都酸了，对方的性器只是越来越硬，丝毫没有要释放的意思。他把肉棒吐出来，伸出舌头去舔湿整个柱身，哈哈地喘着气，对准肉棒顶端坐了下去。

“呃呜——、好、好舒服……”他迷乱地摇头，刚插进去就射了，穴肉死死地绞紧身体里的肉棍，直到几分钟后才归于平静。

相良手心撑在片桐胸前，餍足地喘息着，因为发烧而干燥的口腔此刻却丰盈着涎水，趁他管不住自己表情的时候，顺着嘴角悄悄地淌了下来。

一直没有动作的片桐忽然伸出手来，环住相良的腰，将他托高，又重重地按回来。他发出一连串变了调的叫声，拼命去扒智司禁锢自己的大手，止不住地想逃。

相良像被玩狠了的猫，蜷着四肢伸不开，连带着穴肉也狠狠夹紧了，智司嵌在他身体里的存在感变得愈加鲜明。他太凶了——比三桥还要凶，比自己想象中的还要凶。

但他好开心啊、智司反被动为主动的一瞬间，他长久以来所有的幻想都不及这一刻来得刺激贲张。

他咬牙挨了好多下，对方的硬度和热度都没有丝毫缓和，像是在经历一场看不到终点的长跑。他几欲张嘴求饶，每每字还没聚成话，就被愈发凶猛的撞击给撞散了。

相良前面滴滴答答的就没停过。

三桥和伊藤都没把他玩射出来，肯定想不到这边刚干了几个回合，他的两颗囊袋就已经瘪下去了。

身体和精神上承受了太多，他开始放声大哭。智司似乎被他不管不顾哭得像小孩的模样吸引了，拉下他的脖子，将哭声封进了双唇之间。

相良一边哀叫一边打哭嗝，忙得不亦乐乎。片桐也渐渐到了极限，发出低沉的嘶吼，一记深顶之后把精液尽数射了进去。相良俨然脱力了，蜷在他身上瑟瑟发抖。

“是你让我输了。”智司顺着他散落一肩的淡金色碎发，声音缓和了一些，“你竟然真的敢对我说出那句话。”

相良的神志渐渐地恢复了过来。

我再也不会听从你的命令了——

但相良并不是真心想说这些话的。

片桐护住伊藤的瞬间，强烈的失落和愤怒冲昏了他的头脑，他感觉自己被智司背叛了。就算冷静之后多么后悔自己说过的话，他也不肯回头，索性坏事做尽，让所有人都来恨他好了。

反正他在那些人眼里不就是这样的么？

“所以这些，都是你应该受到的惩罚。”

相良猛地抬起头来，齿列咬得死紧，愤愤地瞪着片桐。

“既然你不会再听我的话，我也没必要留你在我身边。”片桐轻柔地抚摸着相良带着点婴儿肥的小脸，语气仍旧十分平缓，“养一条随时会咬我的狗，我片桐智司还没有傻到这个地步。”

相良目光四处乱飘，嘴唇发抖，不敢与片桐对视。

“你已经被开久高中开除了。你母亲说要接你去东京上学，明天就走。”片桐推开相良坐起身来，“今晚好好睡一觉，明天我送你去车站。”

“我不！我不走，凭什么开除我？凭什么我不做你的小弟就不能留在开久？？”相良被一把推倒在沙发上，又挣扎地坐起来拉住片桐的手，“我不要去东京！”

片桐智司根本就没想原谅他！

若是今晚乖乖地在伊藤那里睡下，明早他就会被直接打包送去东京！

“不要闹了。我是你的……同学，不是你的监护人。求我也没用。”

“不行……”他使劲低着头，像是要把脸埋进胸腔似的，嘴里无助地喃喃，“你不能扔下我……你不能扔掉我……”

“我才是饲主。”智司笑了出来，“我说了算。”

说罢他甩掉相良的手，丢他一个人在原地，大步离开了。相良跪坐在沙发上，整个人陷入了呆滞。良久，他忽然抬起头来，茫然地环顾四周，哪里还有片桐的人影。他踉踉跄跄地迈下沙发，哽咽地往智司消失的方向跌跌撞撞地追。

没跑几步他就撑不住了，腿一软跌倒在地。这一下着实磕得狠了，他试着爬了几次都没能爬起来。

算了……

他虽然不想回东京，但他也不想再低头了。离开就离开吧，他就是只被智司捡回来的野猫，时间一久兴趣就淡了，没人肯养野猫养一辈子的。

……

“呃……”头好痛。

相良眉头紧皱，挣扎着睁开眼睛。泛黄的天花板，乳白色的空气中漂浮着细细的灰尘，老旧的木梯随着脚步声发出了咯吱咯吱的声音。

“醒了？”

片桐穿着家居服，手里端着热气腾腾的章鱼烧，手里拎了一瓶运动饮料。

相良嘴唇干巴巴的，拼尽全力却只能发出喑哑的低吟。片桐扶他起来，用瓶盖盛了饮料去润他的唇角。

嘴唇终于恢复了知觉，瘪瘪的胃袋后知后觉地叫了起来，相良抱着章鱼烧就开始狼吞虎咽。片桐把饮料放在床头，坐到相良身边。

“最后一顿饭就这个、也太不够意思了。”相良嘴里塞得满满的，说话口齿不清，“我要吃怀石料——”

“怀个鬼啊，”片桐一巴掌扇过去，打断了相良惹人嫌的自暴自弃的话，“没钱。赶紧吃完起来干活。”

这话真不像智司能说出来的。

相良一脸见了鬼似的表情，把章鱼烧搁在腿上，大起胆子去揪片桐的脸。片桐让他捏了两下，眼见着他越捏越来劲，便反手挥开了相良。

“你要是实在没钱……可以绑我勒索我妈妈。她挺有钱的——”

片桐皱眉：“这个不行。”

相良露出一瞬间的迷惑，却还是乖乖地点了点头：“好。”

曾经他以为惯着相良就是疼爱他，却从来没想过这个从小被父母丢在乡下、一个人踩着刀尖舔着血长大的家伙，不是天生卑鄙，只是没人教。他觉得和父母是陌路人，就当真能不理血缘之情，拿出一副事不关己的表情说出可怕的话。

相良吃完便当，舔了舔手指，伸了个懒腰站了起来：“走吧。”

片桐把外衣扔给他：“收拾好了就下来。”

 

“等下片桐智司为什么你在做章鱼烧？？？”相良露出崩坏的表情，“你你你你还在卖？？？”

“小声点相良，别吓到小孩。”

“我靠吓死小孩的是你吧？？？我们啥时候去车站？你卖完就走？”

智司淡淡地瞥了他一眼：“想去东京的话，请便。”

相良这才琢磨出他话里的意思来，难掩惊喜之色，腾地从楼梯上跳了下来，撞进片桐怀里，眼睛亮晶晶的：“你改主意啦？”

片桐的心脏一下子软了。

他强装淡定地从孩子母亲手里接过五百元的硬币，托住相良缠上来的腿，临走还不忘关掉燃气灶。

“以后要听我的话。”片桐关上店门，抱着人往楼上走，“不准再打架欺负别人了。”

“噢……”

“要和我一起好好工作……养家糊口知道吗。”

“噢……”

“不准……”

“你好烦啊智司。”

“你是不是欠揍？”

“……”


End file.
